The field of the invention is sporting goods and the invention relates more particularly to training aids for baseball hitters.
The skill or art of hitting a baseball is a pastime which can often be significantly improved by a coach watching a batter and suggesting changes in the stance. It is generally impractical for a coach to be present for a large amount of time and, thus, there is a need for a batting aid which can operate in the absence of a coach.